Two out of Three
by Snape's Faery
Summary: Songfic HG/SS with elements of SS/LP Severus can't love Hermione the way he did Lily.


Author's notes: This story is to try and relieve me writer's block. I can't seem to be able to continue with my Draco/Hermione story 'I want to destroy something beautiful.' So this is a song fic which I may continue if I want to or because I get lots of reviews. This story is Snape/Hermione with elements of Snape/Lilly. I am making no money from writing as these characters and the song are not mine. Song: Meatloaf 'Two out of three ain't bad' Characters: J.K Rowling 'Harry Potter books'. 

Thanks and lots of love 

Snape's Faery 

Chapter One: Two out of Three

Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't gettin us nowhere 

_She paced up and down the room, her hair falling over her tear stained face. I wanted to comfort her, tell her I didn't mean it, tell her I could love her. _

I told you everything I possibly can  
There's nothing left inside of here 

_"Why did I ever get involved with you? I should have known you could never love me as I do you." She said, her chocolate brown eyes filled with water. _

And maybe you can cry all night  
But that'll never change the way I feel 

_I looked at her, the best student Hogwarts had ever seen being reduced to tears by her former professor. I tried to get her to listen, I needed her, but I just couldn't love her._

_"Hermione..."_

_"Just go Severus." _

The snow is really piling up outside  
I wish you wouldn't make me leave here 

_I couldn't leave her like this, I just couldn't. She stood by the window, her ball gown crumpled at the back. Why did she have to pick tonight? Those three words I wished she had never said._

I poured it on and I poured it out  
I tried to show you just how much I care 

_She twisted the silver eternity ring off her finger._

_"Take it. Give it to someone you love." She said her voice full of hurt as she handed me back the ring._

_"Hermione, I don't want it back. You're being ridiculous." _  


I'm tired of words and I'm too horse to shout 

But you've been cold to me so long 

I'm crying icicles instead of tears 

_"I'm being ridiculous! I'm not the one who's been living a lie for over six months!" She screamed. _

_How long had she known? Known, I could never give her what she really wanted._

_  
_And all I can do, Is keep on telling you  
I want you, I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad, 'Cause two out of three ain't bad 

_I tried to tell her how much she meant to me, but she wouldn't listen. _

_"It's not enough Severus." _

_I sighed, I didn't want to let her go. It wasn't her it was me. The Yule ball would be over by now, Albus would have noticed we left early. The old fool probably thought it had something to do with a romantic gesture on my part. She'd taken my breath away when she entered the hall. My breath and most of the students, they were seeing their Arithmancy teacher in a different light._

You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
You'll never drill for oil on a city street  
I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks  
But there ain't no Coup de Ville  
Hiding at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box 

_I couldn't give her something which I didn't have. My love had been given away long ago and there was no getting it back. Love wasn't something that could be given to anyone. For all Hermione was beautiful and clever she wasn't her. _

I can't lie, I can't tell you something I'm not  
No matter how I try, I'll never be able  
To give you something, something that I just haven't got 

_Lilly. _

There's only one girl that I will ever love  
And that was so many years ago 

_I had been in love with her from the moment she stepped off the train. Her red hair cascading down her back as she ran to find James Potter and his gang of followers. I hated him, he had something I could never have. Her love. _

And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart  
She never loved me back, ooh I know 

I remember how she left me on a stormy night  
She kissed me and got out of our bed 

_"Lilly don't go please." I begged her as she began to pack._

_"Severus I have too. I can't pretend I'm something I'm not. I'm in love with James."_

And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door  
She packed her bags and turned right away 

_Now I'm telling Hermione what Lilly told me._

And she kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me, she kept on telling me  
I want you, I need you  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad, 'Cause two out of three ain't bad 

_"Severus, I love you." _

_There they were those three words. Again I had to listen to them and the awkward silence that followed._

_"Hermione..."_

_"Yes?" She asked trying to mask the hope in her voice._

I want you, I need you  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad, 'Cause two out of three ain't bad 

_" I want you, I need you but, I can't love you." _

_"That's not enough." _

Now don't be sad, 'Cause two out of three ain't bad 

_I walked over to her cupping her face in my hands. We kissed, painfully and furiously, like lovers saying goodbye. I suppose that's what we were. I pulled the oxygen from her lungs as I wrapped my arms around her waist. _

_"Love me" She whispered._

_"I can't." _

_"Then go." _

_"I can't"_

Baby we can talk all night 

But that ain't gettin us nowhere 

*************************************************************************** 

What did you think? Please use the small button down there which says 'review'. This is compulsion, you must review. (pleeeeeeeeeeease!) 


End file.
